Bratfest at Tiffany's' a New Year
by girlslikeboysx3
Summary: The PC is back and ready for their men. ALicia and JOsh are steady now or a little too steady? Alcia is getting bigger and bigger each month. C&C M& possibly D? D&G? who's this new guy stealing dylans heart? find out in Bratfest at Tiffany's a new year!
1. Chapter 1

The Pretty Committee sat at their usual table in the café and sipped their frappicino. It was back to school for the PC and they were ready to get their boys back. Massie had it all planed out: Alicia and Josh had been steady all over the summer, and according to Alicia they had did it- _twice._ Cam and Claire were, finally, a couple again. No more breaking up, it was official for them that they loved each other too much for them to break up ever again. Dylan and some new boy Gavin Kingston had hooked up over the summer and were now probably making out in the janitors closet, which explained her absence in this very important PC meeting. Kristen was solo- still. So close to a boy and yet so far. Kristen needed a boy and fast. Massie still hadn't thought much about Derrington and had decided to wait for him to make a move. Only a boy could say sorry to a girl for their break up, **not** a girl.

"Where the hell is Dylan?" Massie insisted. "She needs to be here! We're about to have a serious PC meeting!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm here!" Dylan rushed into her seat next to Massie. "So, what's this meeting about?"

"Its about the Pretty Committee and their social status." Massie pounded her hand on top of the table. "We need to stay with our men! Don't leave them alone with a girl you don't trust."

The girls nodded their heads in agreement and approval. "There is no excuse for them to be hanging around a girl you will take them. Don't let them out of your sight." Massie pressed.

BRINGGGG!!! The lunch bell rang. The girls had gotten to the café early so they could talk without anyone to interrupt them.

"Look there they are!" Claire pointed across the café towards Cam, Derrington, Plovert, Kemp, and Cam. They looked around for the PC and spotted them and waved.

"Hey," Cam kissed Claire on the cheek and sat down next to her. His familiar smell of Drakkar Noir filled her nostrils and she smiled to herself.

"Hi," Dylan kissed Gavin on the lips as he set her on his lap and held her hands.

Gavin was a hot guy. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and was tone. He always talked to Dylan first when he sat with the girls at lunch, and always called her on bad days.

"Hey, Massie?" Derrington whispered to Massie.

"Yeah?" Massie said not looking away from the table to turn and face Derringtons gorgeous brown eyes.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Derrington asked.

"Uh, sure." Massie turned to him this time. "We'll be right back." She said to her friends and they responded with a light "'Kay."

Once Derrington and Massie were outside alone Derrington said the three words tjat would change Massie forever.

"Massie…" Derrington started. "I love you…"

Do you like? I heart all of you who respond. I wont wait for responds…ill just keep writing! 


	2. The Secret

"What?" Massie leaned on the glass table of the court yard. Did Derrington just say what she thought he just said?

"I love you." Derrington stood up. "I always did! Last year, over the summer- even when you walked out of Skye's party! I love you, Massie." He grabbed Massie in his muscular arms and leaned in. He pressed his soft lips against her Original Bubble Gum glossip girl covered lips and kissed her.

Before Massie knew it, she was crying while she kissed Derrington. When she came back up for air, he was smiling at her and wiping away her tears. "Massie? Was that…? I don't know. Are you alright? Massie?" Derrington asked.

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine." Massie sniffled. "Oh my gawd, I wasn't expecting that." Massie looked up at Derrington and smiled. "I love you too!" Massie threw her arms around Derrington and kissed him. Nothing in the world could touch her. Derrington wrapped his arm around Massie's waist and kissed her back. It was the greatest moment of Massie's life.

"Uh," Derrington stammered. "We should get back inside."

Massie held Derrington's strong had in hers and they walked back into the café smiling.

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"Nothing, except everything." Massie smiled.

Massie glanced at Alicia. She was getting big. And what was much weirder was that Josh was rubbing her thigh like they were a married couple. It made Massie worry, but she decided to let it go. Maybe they really, really loved each other.

"So, Claire." Cam started. "Can you go out tonight?"

"Uh, IDK…" Claire thought. "Maybe…why?" She giggled.

"Cuz I have something special for us to do." He smiled at her in a way that his green eye and blue eye twinkled more than usual.

Claire giggled and kissed Cam on the nose.

**ALICIA: MASS?**

**MASSIE: YEAH LEESH?**

**ALICIA: I GOTTA TELL U SOMETHING…**

**MASSIE: WAT?**

**ALICIA: UH…IM KINDA…**

**MASSIE: WAT? TELL ME**

**ALICIA: IM KINDA PREGNANT…**

**MASISIE: OMG! OMG! OMG! THAT ISNT GOOD!**

**ALICIA: I NO, IT HAPPENED OVER THE SUMMER WITH JOSH, AND NOW…**

**MASSIE: DOES HE KNOW?**

**ALICIA: OF COURSE! HES THE DAD! **

**MASSIE:O !!!!!!!!!**

**ALICIA: IM DUE IN 7 MONTHS!**

**MASSIE: DOUBLE :O !!!!!!!**

**ALICIA: I KNOW! **

Massie looked up at Alicia and had a concerned look on her face. This wasn't good. That's why Josh was all lovey-dovey with Alicia. SHE'S PREGNANT!

Alicia's eyes welled up with tears and she got up from the table and walked out.

"Alicia?" Joshed yelled across the whole cafeteria. She raised her hand as if to say "I'll be right back."

"Massie what wrong with her?" Claire and Dylan asked at the same time.

Massie stood up and followed Alicia out of the café and Claire, Dylan, and Kristen followed.

"Claire, where are you going?" Cam stood up.

"I'll call you tonight Cam!" Claire called over her shoulder.

"Okay?" Cam sat down in his seat.

OMG how intense is that? Okay ill rite more soon. Kay? Love ya girlslikeboysx329 aka Aurora 


	3. The bathroom

"YOUR WHAT?" All the girls except Massie and Alicia yelled.

"I KNOW!" Alicia screamed.

"Omg, are you gonna be okay?" Claire put her arm around Alicia's shoulders.

"Yeah." Alicia frowned. "That's what I get for being so hot."

The girls giggled, even Alicia.

"Well, are you gonna get rid?..." Kristen asked.

"NO!" Alicia protested. "I'll love her so much!'

"How do you know it's a girl?" Dylan asked.

"Uh, well I went to go see a doctor." Alicia stammered.

"Who took you?" Kristen asked.

"My parents…" Alicia said looking at the ground.

"Omg, what did they say?" Massie asked.

"They aren't mad. They think I'm 'growing up'." She used air quotes around 'growing up'.

"What? Aren't they supposed to be mad?" Massie stopped for a second. "Not that they should be…"

"It's okay," Alicia said. "But I expected them to blow up!"

"Well, we better get back to lunch." Claire held Alicia's hand.

"'Kay," all the girls followed Claire out the bathroom door.

Omg…..i love it love ya and bbl! 


	4. Alicia explains

"Alicia?" Josh walked over to Alicia. They were in the park by the swings, and Alicia was not in the mood to talk to Josh. She found out something that had completely changed the situation- she had to tell him, though.

"Josh, I have to tell you something…" Alicia started. If she was ever going to tell him, it would have to be now. "Um, I'm not…actually pregnant…" She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"You aren't?!" He smiled. "That's great!"

"Uh, yeah!" Alicia faked the same emotion as Josh.

Well, Alicia thought, as long as that means I can stay at school.

"You guys I'm not pregnant!" Alicia screamed with joy.

The girls jumped up in down with joy. They were at Massie's house for her annual Friday night sleepovers. Massie had a baby theme going on, just for Alicia, but who cared if she wasn't pregnant anymore? That meant she would stay at school, and Massie had come with a great theme!

The sleeping bags were baby blue and pink. Different colored pacifiers were on each pillow, and a bowl full of pacifier shaped, sugar free cookies were in the middle of the tight circle of sleeping bags.

"Ehmagawd! That is ah-mazing!" Dylan hugged Alicia.

"Now, you don't have to leave school!" Kristen hugged Alicia and Dylan at the same time.

"Does Josh know?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Alicia said. "No offense, but he should know first."

"What?" Massie exclaimed. "You would choose Josh over us?" Massie placed her hands on her hips.

"No, no. I was just with him before you guys." Alicia stuttered. Oh gawd, Alicia thought to herself (she had been doing that a lot lately), Massie just can't let anything slide with her, can she?

"Mmhhmmm…" Massie twirled her finger around her French braids. Jakkob had redone her extensions and made them extra long, so Massie could style them however she pleased.

Claire picked at her nails. They had grown out over the summer, and she wasn't used to them being so long.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie snapped on Claire's direction. "Stop picking at them!" Massie reached down at Claire and swatted her hand away from her nails. Claire was sitting on her pink sleeping bag wishing that Cam was here.

"Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Claire walked over to the bathroom, the grils completely ignoring her, Claire grabbed her cell phone so she could text Cam.

**CLAIRE: CAM? U ALIVE?**

**CAM: LOL. YEAH. WATS UP?**

**CLAIRE: NM. I JUST WANTED TO DAY SRY FOR RUNNING OUT ON YOU LUNCH.**

**CAM: S'COOL. **

**CAM: SO, WAT R DOING TOMORROW NITE?**

**CLAIRE: IDK. HOW ABOUT SPENDING IT WITH U **

**CAM: SOUNDS GR8. I'LL CALL U FOR THE TIME TOMORROW.**

**CLAIRE: I CAN'T WAIT! ;)**

**CAM: LUV YOU!**

**CLAIRE: I LOVE YOU MORE!**

Claire closed her phone so she wouldn't be suspected for being constipated after she got out of the bathroom.

"So, how about we meet you there now?" Massie was talking on her phone, and Claire figured that it was Derrington. "Okay, we'll see you then!" Massie hung up and raised her arms above her head. "Girls, run to my closet and pick out your outfits, 'cause we are seeing a movie with the guys!" Massie smiled.

Every girl ran to Massie's closet- literally. Getting to borrow Massie's clothes was very rare, and a privilege.

"Ehmagawd, Mass." Kristen exclaimed. "Thank you, so much!"

Massie shrugged and accepted "thank you" from every girl.

Claire put on Massie's brand new Theory jeans which Massie had bought with Claire last weekend. (Claire wanted the jeans, but didn't bother telling Massie, because she knew Massie would ignore her comment.) She paired the jeans with Massie's white satin tube top and a gold sequin belt around her waist. Claire was surprised that Massie owned sequin belts, but Claire was surprised with everything that Massie did.

Alicia grabbed Massie's DKNY micro mini and black leggings. She took her striped RL sweater out of her bag instead of borrowing one of Massie's tops.

Kristen decided to go with the Juicy Couture black sweats and C&C tank. She liked it- sweet and simple/

Dylan put together a white shrunken blazer, a blue silk tank, and True Religion jeans. She didn't care as much as the other girls- well, if she did, she didn't show it.

"Vamos." Massie said with a perfect Spanish accent.

The girls left the Block estate with confidence. There was no way anything could go wrong.

Okay. How was that? You like? I'll take criticism, but nothing too harsh, 'kay? Love all of you! Aurora!


End file.
